A P A T I S
by Hyori Sagi
Summary: "Haha, satu saranku Tetsu. Jangan bersikap apatis, maka kau akan tahu siapa dia." / Sequel "PROMINEN", Oneshoot.


"Berhentilah bersikap apatis pada sekitarmu," gumaman malas mengalun mengisi relung kosong udara, menyemarakkan hampa yang sedari awal menaungi.

Responan yang keluar cukup lama dari yang diharapkan, namun lebih baik begitu daripada tidak sama sekali. Seperti biasa, lebih menyenangkan disahut datar ketimbang hanya diberi keheningan,

"Aku tidak bersikap apatis. Aku hanya sedang tenggelam."

Dengusan jengkel diberikan, "Aku bosan mendengar alasanmu. Selalu alasan itu. Setidaknya cobalah membuat alasan lain yang lebih baik."

Si lawan bicara mengedikkan bahu tak acuh lalu menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Diletakkannya buku tersebut di meja dan diambilnya gelas plastik dari meja yang sama. Pemuda yang membuka percakapan terlebih dahulu mendengus malas melihat kelakar pemuda satunya, sudah terlalu bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini yang terus berulang tanpa jenuh.

Hening kembali menyergap mereka berdua. Kedua pemuda pemilik surai biru yang berbeda tersebut saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya di waktu lampau, bertegur sapa, ajakan makan siang bersama, mengobrol kelewat irit, dan diakhiri dengan keheningan membelit. Kalau boleh jujur, pemuda dengan helai biru tua itu bosan dengan rutinitas ini, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Seperti sudah menjadi keharusan baginya untuk terus mengulangnya, menjadikannya kebiasaan yang mendarah daging dan tak bisa dilewatkan. Selalu.

"Paling tidak kali ini saja, kau berbagi cerita padaku, Tetsu. Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti orang dungu jika berhadapan denganmu. Selalu aku yang mengoceh. Kalau kau menimpali dengan setimpal aku tak masalah. Tapi kau hanya menggumam tidak jelas setiap aku bicara. Apa sebenarnya kau terganggu dengan kehadiranku, hah?" pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsu itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kanan,

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau Aomine-kun pengganggu?" balasnya,

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Aomine-kun tahu jawabannya," pemuda dengan iris identik langit itu kembali menyeruput minumannya, sukses menghasilkan sebuah perempatan singgah di pelipis pemuda ganguro bernama Aomine di hadapannya.

"Sialan kau, Tetsu. Menyebalkan," sahut Aomine seraya menggeplak sisi kiri tempurung temannya dengan majalah yang ia bawa, bercanda tentu saja, si korban mengaduh pelan dan menatap Aomine dengan tatapan kesal (yang anehnya tetap terlihat datar).

"Jadi Aomine-kun ingin aku bercerita apa?" kata-kata barusan keluar bersamaan dengan dengusan pelan, Aomine mengeluarkan cengiran senangnya,

"Apa saja, terserah kau. Aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik, kawan~"

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi baiklah, jadi—"

**APATIS**

**Disclimer **: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

APATIS © Hyori Sagi

**Summary **: "Haha, satu saranku Tetsu. Jangan bersikap apatis, maka kau akan tahu siapa dia."

**Rated **: T for setting

**Warning : **OOC, Typos, Oneshoot. AU. Sequel dari "PROMINEN". Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini.

.

.

.

* * *

**Enjoy...**

* * *

.

.

.

###

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Seorang pemuda kelewat kecil dibanding teman-temannya (ia menolak disebut imut. Dia bukan perempuan, katanya) yang menjulang bagai tiang. Seorang pemuda kelewat biasa yang sampai-sampai kehadirannya selalu terlewatkan, hawa keberadaannya tipis, dalihnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Seorang pemuda berusia dua puluh satu tahun pemilik surai dan netra peniru langit dan ekspresi datar sedatar permukaan tembok gedung pencakar langit. Pemuda yang dilahirkan dari sebuah keluarga sederhana yang biasa saja. Hanya kemampuan mengobservasi miliknya saja yang tidak biasa, hampir mengalahkan kemampuan observasi seorang mahasiswi bernama Momoi Satsuki dari jurusan Psikologi. Ngomong-ngomong masalah jurusan, dia merupakan seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga di jurusan Sastra, Sastra Jepang lebih tepatnya.

Orang-orang selalu menganggapnya hantu, lagi-lagi karena alasan hawa keberadaannya, sehingga sulit bagi seorang Kuroko untuk mendapatkan teman. Bagaimana bisa berteman jika baru saja ia menyapa, yang disapa sudah terbirit ketakutan. Iya, selalu begitu, mengenaskan bukan.

Di tahun keduanya ia menimba ilmu, barulah ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda tan bernama Aomine Daiki dari jurusan tetangga, Kriminologi. Awal perjumpaan mereka pun tak ada bedanya dengan perjumpaan Kuroko dengan banyak orang. Yang membedakan adalah Aomine terlalu bebal untuk tidak pergi ke tempat favorit Kuroko ketika menunggu jam kuliah berikutnya, sehingga senam jantung sudah menjadi olahraga rutin bagi pemuda itu hampir setiap hari. Barulah pada hari kesepuluh Aomine sadar dia bukan hantu dan dengan seenak jidat mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri sebagai sahabat pertama seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, tanpa bertanya apakah orang yang dimaksud sudi atau tidak, plus cengiran lebar bak kuda khasnya. Dan Kuroko hanya bisa menghela napas, lumayanlah ada yang bisa dimintai tolong kalau dia butuh bantuan mengambil buku di rak tinggi mengingat selisih mereka kelewat naas.

Kuroko Tetsuya namanya. Seorang pemuda yang kini tengah merutuki keputusannya bercerita pada seorang Aomine Daiki perihal pengalamannya beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hahaha! Jadi dia berkata begitu, Tetsu? Hahaha, setahuku itu cara para lelaki hidung belang yang berencana mengencani gadis incarannya!" tawa membahana menggelegar memenuhi kafetaria kampus pada siang yang lumayan terik. Pemilik tawa terus melakukan kegiatannya sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja, membuat pemuda satunya memicing tidak suka.

"Hentikan, Aomine-kun. Tawamu menyebalkan. Semua pengunjung jadi melihat ke arah kita, kau mau aku melakukan _misdirection_ dan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini sambil tertawa sendiri?" Kuroko menyahut datar dan meletakkan gelas plastik berisi _vanilla milkshake_ di meja kafetaria, "Lagipula aku bukan seorang gadis," imbuhnya. Aomine segera berusaha meredam tawanya, kini hanya tersisa kekehan singkat dan aturan napas,

"Maaf, maaf. Pfftt... Habis pria yang kau temui itu unik sekali. Hahaha—pffttt!" hei, jangan salahkan Aomine. Salahkan pada tawanya yang tidak mau berhenti meski sahabat mungilnya sudah mengeluarkan aura tidak enak. "Ok, Tetsu. Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan tinggalkan aku, ok?" melasnya begitu ia mendapati Kuroko akan beranjak dari kursi. Kuroko memutar matanya dan kembali duduk setelah menghela napas. Setega-teganya Kuroko, ia masih punya hati untuk tidak meninggalkan satu-satunya teman baiknya di kampus ini sendirian seperti orang gila di kafetaria.

"Mau dilanjutkan tidak?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu, kawan. Aku penasaran dengan lanjutannya. Apakah setelah itu dia mengajakmu kencan—Aw!" sebuah kamus Jepang berisi ratusan halaman mendarat sempurna di wajah sangar Aomine, memutus jalinan kata-kata yang ia keluarkan dan menggantinya dengan jeritan kesakitan. Kuroko sebagai pelaku hanya menatap datar dan berusaha mengurangi hawa keberadaannya yang sudah tipis menjadi lebih tipis, agar Aomine dikira sudah tidak waras karena menjerit-jerit sendiri, sedikit melupakan gagasan mulia yang ia sebut sebelumnya.

Aomine mengusap-usap wajahnya yang memerah (tidak terlalu kentara tentu) untuk menghilangkan denyut nyeri akibat hantaman kamus tebal barusan. Selain isinya yang mengerikan, ternyata sensasi yang terasa ketika buku itu bersentuhan dengan kulit sama mengerikannya.

"Hei, Tetsu kenapa—Tetsu? Dimana kau? Sial, aku ditinggal—HUUAA! TETSU JANGAN PAKAI JURUS ANEHMU PADAKU!" sudah dibilang di awal, bukan? Senam jantung sudah menjadi olahraga rutin bagi Aomine meski sekarang pemuda itu telah menyandang status sebagai sahabat pemuda biru muda berwajah datar tersebut.

"Aku menyesal bercerita padamu, Aomine-kun," tanggap Kuroko seraya berdiri dari kursi. Aomine gelagapan dan meminta maaf puluhan kali sambil memohon untuk tidak marah dan meninggalkannya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis, ada perasaan hangat yang menyusup masuk ke relung hatinya. Mana mungkin dia marah pada sahabat sebaik Aomine yang mau mengerti dan menerima dia apa adanya tanpa menuntut yang macam-macam padahal menurutnya dia adalah teman yang buruk karena selalu bersikap acuh tak acuh padanya, meski terkadang Aomine bisa sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak marah, Aomine-kun. Aku bergurau tadi. Aku senang bisa berbagi cerita padamu," tuturnya dengan senyum tipis yang menenangkan, Aomine terkesiap,

"Lalu kenapa kau mau meninggalkanku?" tuntut Aomine kesal. Sudah kesekian kalinya Aomine dijebak dengan kata-kata Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng maklum, menolerir kecepatan proses data temannya yang tidak meningkat sejak mereka pertama kali berkenalan, "Aomine-kun lupa? 5 menit lagi aku ada kelas."

"Oh iya. Ok, kalau begitu kuantar ya? Lanjutkan ceritanya sambil berjalan," Kuroko mengedikkan bahu tanda mengiyakan.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria menuju kelas Kuroko berikutnya, kebetulan kelasnya ada di lantai tiga gedung timur kampus, jadi waktu untuk Kuroko melanjutkan cerita cukup banyak. Sebuah keuntungan bagi makhluk kepo macam Aomine. Sepanjang perjalanan Kuroko menceritakan kisahnya yang sempat terputus, bagaimana pemuda yang ia temui tempo hari masih terus memandangnya sampai ia keluar dari toko buku, seperti seorang maniak. Ia tidak dapat menangkap jelas ekspresi yang tergambar di wajah pemuda itu, namun ia yakin bahwa tatapan pemuda tersebut menyiratkan keheranan sekaligus ketertarikan padanya. Bukan dalam konteks romantis, melainkan lebih ke arah penasaran dan tatapan seperti dirinya adalah makhluk langka dari zaman purba. Kali ini Aomine mendengarkan dengan serius tanpa berkomentar macam-macam. Sesekali dia melempar tanya, selebihnya dia diam.

Tak terasa obrolan mereka harus berhenti begitu papan nama ruang kelas Kuroko tertangkap mata, Lab Bahasa.

"Tetsu, boleh aku bertanya sekali lagi sebelum kau masuk kelas?" Aomine berhenti tepat 50 meter dari pintu lab. Kuroko ikut berhenti dan mengangguk singkat,

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri pemuda itu?"

"Hm, dia berambut merah dan bermata belang. Sepertinya dia seumuran dengan kita."

Aomine menyeringai lalu bergumam 'ternyata' dengan pelan namun masih dapat ditangkap indra pendengar Kuroko.

"Ternyata? Aomine-kun kenal dengan orang itu?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Haha, satu saranku Tetsu. Jangan bersikap apatis, maka kau akan tahu siapa dia," jawab Aomine sambil mengacak gemas surai lembut Kuroko, "Ok, selamat belajar. Aku mau pulang. Sampai bertemu besok," sambungnya seraya berbalik ke arah sebelumnya, mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya masuk ke lab dengan gumaman kecil,

"Jangan bersikap apatis ya?".

.

.

.

.

.

###

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: /diemsebentar/ Um—sebenernya sequel PROMINEN yang asli bukan ini, tapi...

GARA-GARA 41.5Q SAYA JADI MAU NULIS TENTANG AOMINE DAN KUROKO! OH MY GOSH, AKASHI BUKA BAJU! /plak/ #salahfokus

Uhuk, uhuk, maaf saya lepas kontrol barusan. #senyumsehangatmentari /nak/

Jadi rencananya sequel fict saya yang berjudul PROMINEN bukan ini, tapi berhubung seperti alasan yang saya kemukakan dengan capsie barusan, (bukan yang bagian Akashi buka baju meski saya terlalu bahagia dengan scene itu) jadi saya berubah haluan. Hehehe~ Kalau sempat, saya akan buat sequel lagi untuk fict ini, sequel asli dari PROMINEN. Itu pun kalau para readers merasa perlu. Kalau nggak, ya udah gak usah~ #siulsiul /digampar/

Dan untuk reviewer tak login dan guest yang telah mereview fict PROMINEN, saya sangat berterima kasih~ Maaf saya gak bisa bales review kalian disini karena rasanya kurang enak kalau membalas review di cerita berbeda. Kesannya gimana~ gitu. Tapi saya sangat senang dan mengapresiasi kalian. Semoga kalian tidak kapok mereview fict saya yang lain. Terima kasih banyak~ /bungkukhormat/

Akhir kata, terima kasih banyak (lagi) pada readers sekalian yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fict ini~ Sebuah kebanggaan bagi saya jika tulisan saya membuat readers sekalian terhibur~

Sign,

HS.


End file.
